


Gang violence

by AskingExorcists



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demons, Gekijouban: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist: The Movie, Violence, ao no exorcist - Freeform, demonic brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskingExorcists/pseuds/AskingExorcists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin's demonic powers firs awakened and Mephisto confronted him, he ran away from him and the other exorcists. He meets his brother Beelzebub, King of insects, who is leader of a demon gang known for causing trouble. When Yukio is instructed to go out on a mission to exterminate the gang, twins reunite. Mentions of violence, and maybe some horror/gore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gang violence

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve decided to write yet another story! I thought of this idea randomly and couldn’t stop thinking about it, so of course I had ti write it. The first part is basically just a short opener, so it follows the anime/manga. You can obviously guess where that bit ends, anyways I’d like to say now, an apology for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I try my hardest. Blue exorcist/Ao no exorcist belongs to Kazue Kato. Please review tell me your thoughts :) 
> 
> Also, just incase you haven't already heard: BLUE EXORCIST SEASON 2 IS CONFIRMED! COMING 2017!

I’d stood staring at my fathers grave long enough now, but I couldn’t stop, I didn’t know what else to do. He was always the one to tell me what do do, sure I never listened but he always had an answer for everything. It was then I remembered the phone.  
‘Take my cell phone, theres only one number saved on it. I want you to ring him as soon as you leave the monastery , I’m sure he’d be willing to take you in, and protect you.’  
My fathers voice crept through my head, and I pulled the phone he’d given me out of my pocket. With slight hesitation I dialled the number saved on it, I pulled the phone to my ear half hoping no one would answer. I heard a ringing behind me and immediately turned around and a I was stunned to see I was surrounded by men in long, black coats. 

“At last we meet.” “At last we meet.’ The musical tone echoed through the cell phone, and I looked around to see the bearer of that voice. He hung up the phone and tilted his large top hat. What a creep, is he a clown? I thought as I looked at the odd dressed man opposite me. I noticed that even his phone was weird, decorated with numerous kawaii objects.

“I am Mephisto Pheles, precept of the Japan branch of the Knights of the True cross. father Fujimoto was a dear friend of mine, my thoughts are with you in your time of sorrow.” 

“Are you all exorcists too?” I asked the tall man as I slid the phone back into my pocket. 

“I’m afraid we are, yes, and we know all about you.” I noticed the emphasis on the word all, I glared at him unsure of what to do next “Father Fujimoto tried to raise you as a normal human child, unfortunately your true nature decided to poked it’s ugly little head out. Not to offend, but having Satan’s son running loose in Assiah puts the whole of mankind in the worst jeopardy, therefore we are here in the name of the Vatican to exterminate you before you pop off again.”

Exterminate? “Hey! I thought you were gonna offer me protection?”

His green eyes glistened as if he was enjoying this, that sick battered probably was! “Oh, that’s personal my dear boy, this is business. Now then, you have two options to choose from; the first one is we kill you, the second try to kill us and run. Apologies, you also have the option of committing suicide, there thats three. Now then, you have your options, make your choice sir!”

“What the hell they’re stupid options!” I yelled at the man wearing a long, white cape.

“Your time is running out sir, I’d hurry up and make your decision.” He made a tik-tok sound repeatedly with his lips and I wanted nothing more then to shut him up, permanently, but I wouldn’t do that.I wasn’t a monster, and I wasn't going to die. 

“You never said I had a time limit, you damn clown.” I growled and became more angry as I watched him shake with laughter.

“Now, now little demon, control yourself, this is exactly why we are here, it isn’t safe in Assiah when theres a blue flamed creature with anger issues skipping about.”

“I choose option 4, I’ll just leave, I don’t need this. I won’t hurt anybody or get in your way, just leave me alone.” I spat my reply before turning around to leave.

“I’m afraid, I can’t let you do that.” He swirled his umbrella around in his hands and smiled deeply at me.

“Whatever, I don’t have to listen to you!” With that I started running, I didn’t really think of where I was running too. I ran in the opposite direction to the monastery, I ran from the place I called my home, I ran from the grave yard where my dad was resting. I looked over my shoulder and I was being followed by a few of the exorcists in the black coats. I was faster then they were, they were way behind me. I ran faster, jumping over a wall and continued running through a maze of alleyways. I kept running, and running until I was sure they couldn’t find me.

I sunk down to the floor and rested on the wall. I blocked the number on the cellphone so that clown couldn’t ring me back.To be safe, I smashed the phone against the wall till it smashed into tiny pieces. I couldn’t risk having the phone tracked, they’d find me in no time. All I had on me was my sword and a half eaten chocolate bar in my pocket. I looked up to the sky and rain pounded down on my face, soaking me from head to toe. It didn’t look like it would let up soon but I had no place to go, I stood and continued walking in hope of finding shelter. 

Yukio’s POV

I saw Rin standing over our father’s grave, I hadn’t spoken to him since the incident. Honestly, I wasn’t sure what to say, or to think, or how to feel, my brother had murdered my father. It may of been manslaughter but he was still dead, and as much as half of me argued, screaming it wasn’t Rin’s fault, the fact was he was dead. He risked his life for my brother, the religious priest as well as the top paladin, died to protect a demon. I wanted to speak to my brother, but I thought I’d give him time on his own to adjust. I thought I’d make a friendly conversation at our final dinner tonight with the other priests before I head back to the academy. 

Izumi, Nagatomo, Maruta, Kyodo and I sat at the dinning table waiting for my twin to arrive back. Rin was late, but Rin always was. Sometimes I wondered if my brother could even tell the time, he was never punctual, I wondered if it was purposely or weather he deliberately did this.

“Let’s start without him, it’s getting late.” Nagatomo said, glancing at the clock up above the door. 

“Yeah, Rin always comes home.” Izumi added.

We all agreed and began to eat, our meals were always full of life and laughs but not tonight. With father Fujimoto gone and Rin not here, it was dead, as dead as my father was. 

Kyodo attempted to add life into our meal and began making small talk. We discussed boring, pointless or plain stupid subjects amongst ourselves until we were all done eating. 

“It’s late now, I should start heading back to the academy now, tell Rin to text me when he comes home.” I said, standing up from the table.

We all said our goodbyes and I pulled out the key Mephisto had given me. I walked through the portal and I was back at my dorm room at True Cross Academy. I’d asked Mephisto, (or Mr.faust as I was supposed to call him) for a dorm room by myself, I didn’t want to explain to a high school student why I had books on demons and exorcism, and why I had hand guns. It was easier living alone, there were other people living in my building with me so it wasn’t as if I were completely by myself. I was thankful I had my own room, it provided extra space where I could store more books. 

I changed out of the suit I’d worn for my dads funeral and into some pyjamas. I was too exhausted to to read, to finish off any work, or to do anything semi active. All I wanted to do was sleep. I took off my glasses and slid under the covers, desperately hoping I could quickly fall asleep and not be forced to lie, staring at the wall, reliving the weeks past events. 

I awoke quite early in the morning, yet it was quite late for me as I normally awoke at half six or seven. It was five past eight when I pulled myself out of bed and slid my glasses back on. It was then I checked my phone and I had two missed calls and a bunch of texts. Rin hadn’t returned back to the monastery last night. Panic surged through my stomach at the endless possibilities, had Satan come back to Assiah to drag my brother to the demon world? Or did my idiotic big brother get himself killed by some random demons lurking the streets? 

I rang back one of the priests and waited frantically for Izumi to pick up.

“Hey Yukio, did you get our texts?”

“Yeah, I did, what’s going on?”

“After you left we didn’t think much of it as Rin normally comes home quite late, Kyodo and I went out looking for him, whilst the other two priests stayed at the monastery incase he returned, but they were out until 1 am searching for him. We’ve looked all over and asked around, he hasn’t shown signs of going into his room and taking anything, everything is exactly how you both left it.”

“I’ll go ask Mephisto, ring me back if you find him.”

“We will, let us know what he says.”

We exchanged good byes before I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair, I skipped breakfast, too worried about my brother to think of eating. 

It was a short walk to Mr.Faust’s office, I knocked twice before entering, not waiting for permission. 

“Ah, Mr Okumura, what may I do for you?” He was sitting in his chair with his chin resting on his hands, he wore a faint smile which was more like a less evil version of his usual smirk. 

“Wheres my brother?”

“Your brother? You mean Rin.”

“Don’t play dumb, I know you met him at some point yesterday, what did you say to him?”

“Well, I offered him some very reasonable offers but instead he fled, some exorcists ran after him but he got away.” His expression didn’t changed and he spoke with a calming tone, relaxing almost.

“What were these ‘reasonable offers’.” I questioned the demon who began to do his usual smirk.

“Now, you know just as well as I do that we can’t have Satan the second running around in Assiah, so I offered him three choices, which all resulted in death.”

“I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO KILL MY BROTHER! HE HAS HUMANITY! HE IS HALF HUMAN!”

“That may be the case as of right now, but we cannot take any chances I’m afraid. Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr Okumura?”

I held my shaky breath, teeth clenched on my tongue so I wouldn’t scream what I wanted to scream at him. I turned to leave without another word and slammed the door behind me.

Rin’s POV

I continued walking until my legs ached, I had to stop and rest. My stomach growled loudly, demanding to be fed. I already ate that half of chocolate bar I had last night, I kept telling myself not to eat it all and to make it last, but I shoved it all in my mouth and chewed it quickly. I sat on a park bench which was wet from the earlier rain, thankfully the rain had stopped now, yet it was still freezing out and I remained a shivering mess. 

Suddenly, I heard a snorting sound behind me, I darted my head around to see a small monkey thing rolling around in some grass. I’d recognised it as the same thing that stole that little girls scarf back at the super market. I would of thought it was the same one apart from this one looked ever so slightly bigger, and the pattens on its back were different. I cautiously crept over to it, trying to be as quite as possible. To my dismay, the creature noticed my presence and began to run away. 

“Hey! Come back here!” I yelled to the running creature.

I ran after it reaching out to grab it, it was pretty fast, it surprised me. It’s run was more like a duck waddle but the thing had speed. It ran out into a neighbourhood and through back alleys. I didn’t understand why I was chasing it but I just felt as if I had too. 

“Who are you.” Bellowed a deep, demonic voice behind me. 

I spun around to see a large, muscular man with horns and blood red eyes. He was obviously a demon, but I didn’t know what type he was. I didn’t really know anything about demons really…

“I said, WHO ARE YOU!” The creature screamed louder “Why are you on our territory?”

“What…territory, I didn’t know it was yours, sorry.”

“Of course you knew it was ours, don’t be dumb.” He leaned forward, glaring deep into my eyes.

“No, seriously…I didn’t know.” I stuttered back honestly, walking backwards in a low key attempt to escape.

“You obviously knew it was ours, you can smell that this place is taken.”

Smell? The only thing I could smell was trash, usual alley stink, the wetness residue. 

I felt something smack against me, I turned around to see I walked straight into another demon. This one had long green hair, although I wasn’t sure if it was actually hair. He also had spiral like horns and five eyes, eyes that looked at me with pure rage.

“WATCH IT YOU BRAT!” It spat and I felt it’s hot saliva running down my face, I wiped it off with the back of my hand. “Ignork, I’ll take care of this pest.” 

The larger guy said a ‘whatever’ and jumped up to sit on a wall, probably to watch.

Before I could think of what to do next, before I could even open my mouth, I was thrown harshly to the ground. I heard venomous growls behind me as the demon swung his first at me. I dodged quickly, his fist shattered the skip behind me instead. As if on instinct I pulled out my sword from the carrier on my back, I unleashed the blade and blue flames began to dance around me. I heard gasps as they took on my new appearance, I took the demons moment of distraction to strike. I swung my sword at him, slicing deep through his arm. I felt something inside when he let out a murderous scream, it was as if…i enjoyed the scream. His eyes widened as he lashes out at me further, but I kept jumping out of the way and attempting to slice him to pieces. His freakishly large hands, blocked my attacks but I pushed the blade lower, successfully stabbing through them. I pulled the blade back out before quickly running it over his throat. 

I panted heavily as I stood, staring at the blood on my hands. I put a finger in my mouth before pulling it back out quickly. Why the hell did I just do that? My eyes then noticed the corpse on the floor, slashes covering his skin. 

“Who are you?” Asked the larger demon, jumping back down from his front row seat.

“I’m Rin…”

“How do you bear Lord Satan’s flames.”

“I’m his son.”

His expression was a combination of surprise and fear. He looked as if he were about to speak again but stopped when he looked directly behind me. I heard a faint sound and I looked to see a man, or rather a demon, staring at me. He had messy, short brown hair and small, thin horns. His eyes were quite large and resembled a gothic rainbow. He wore a dark green jacket and was dressed kind of formally. 

“I am Beelzebub, King of Insects, it’s a pleasure to meet you, little brother.” He smirked and extended his hand out to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!


End file.
